


The Complication - Thine Own Self

by CharlieFenwick



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Emotional Data (Star Trek), F/M, Fanart, Human Data (Star Trek), data learning to be human, trek art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieFenwick/pseuds/CharlieFenwick
Summary: Fan art inspired by chapter nine of "The Complication."Tasha helps Data understand he should always be true to himself.The story itself is "M" rated, but this snippet & art is "G."
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Kudos: 4





	The Complication - Thine Own Self

Just a small piece inspired by Chapter Nine of my fic "The Complication." Data/Tasha angst & fluff.   
  


Once they were back at his quarters, Tasha saw him set the pipe on his table.

Before she could stop him, he pulled out his phaser and disintegrated it.

"Data what are you doing?" Tasha said as she stared wide-eyed at the spot where the pipe had been a moment ago.

"It was obvious you found this irritating and I do not wish to do anything that would cause you unhappiness. Thank you for indulging me today, though. As they say, it was great fun while it lasted," he said simply.

Tasha felt horrible.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean- well, you didn't need to do that. You were having fun. I'm so sorry, Data," Tasha said as she felt tears start to well up.

She had never meant to hurt him.

Data noticed the liquid that was beginning to pool at the edge of her eyes felt ashamed that he was the cause of it.

He walked toward her and took her hands.

"Tasha I am unsure of what to do. I fear that my attempt to avoid causing you displeasure has only caused you further despair," he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"No Data, this is my fault. I was a little annoyed, but I shouldn't have been. You were so brilliant. And you were so happy and I'm so sorry," she said with a sob.

"It is a material object. I can easily replicate another. I cannot replicate another you," he replied.

"I know that," Tasha said softly.

She pulled back from him and took his face in her hands.

"Don't ever change who you are or what makes you happy for anyone. Promise me?" she asked as she looked up at him.

There were moments like this where she realised how vulnerable he could be. Sure, he was the strongest and smartest being in Starfleet. But these emotions exposed a vulnerability in him. And in the hands of the wrong person, Tasha feared they could be used to manipulate him.

"Of course," he replied as he noted the look of concern on her face.

"Even me. Don't ever change who you are, even if it's for me because I love you just the way you are – smelly pipe and all. Promise me this," she said as she stroked his hair tenderly.

"I promise," he said.


End file.
